


To Bloom in The Desert

by ChinaDoll120



Series: Desert Flowers, Iron Shadows. [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Author doesn't know how to tag!, BAMF Shikadai, BAMF Temari (Naruto), Cute Shikadai, F/F, F/M, I might add more characters later~!, M/M, Possessive Shinki, Protective Shinki, Shikadai grows up in Suna at the age of four, Shinki and Shikadai aren't related in this story!, Shy Shikadai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChinaDoll120/pseuds/ChinaDoll120
Summary: What would of happen if Temari moved back to Suna with Shikadai when he was only four? What if he meets Shinki and becomes his first friend? What if Shikadai grows a crush on Shinki and vows to become Strong so he can stand at his side. What if Shikadai may look like his dad but has his mom's personality having both qualities of his parents.What if everything is different and more crazy old enemies and new ones appear let us see what this crazy new AU brings!
Relationships: Akimichi Chouchou/Mitsuki, Nara Shikadai/Shinki, Uchiha Sarada/Uzumaki Boruto
Series: Desert Flowers, Iron Shadows. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152392





	1. If a flower can flourish in the desert, you can flourish anywhere.

*Dream*

Five-year-old Shikadai was walking with his Uncle Gaara looking around the area when he spotted a kid around his age, the boy was watching the other kids play if anyone who wasn’t watching would have thought the boy was fine just sitting by himself under the only tree in the park Shikadai saw the loneliness and sadness in the boy's eyes. Shikadai moving away from his uncle he shyly approached him, the boy's eyes looked at him and Shikadai's eyes widened. ‘They are so pretty, so much prettier than mama’s.’ Blushing Shikadai moves closer and offers a shy smile to the boy “Can I sit with you, it's too troublesome to play with them. I would much rather sit here with you if that's okay?” The boy hesitated before slowly nodding with a gruff fine before looking back at the other kids, moving closer till he could almost feel the other body heat he sits down he knows Uncle Gaara was watching them from the bench a few distances away but he felt safe for some reason he knew he was safe right here. “I’m Nara Shikadai,” He looked up at the other from under his lashes, the other glanced at him before looking away with slightly pink cheeks, “Shinki, my name is Shinki.” Smiling he continued to talk to the other till it was time to go home. Shikadai frown before thinking too much he runs up and hugs Shinki tightly and smiles “I hope we can be friends and meet here again Shinki-Kun.” he pressed a kiss against his cheek and runs back to his uncle who laughed at his nephew's behavior. A few days later they kept meeting up and grew close to each other till the fateful day they had slipped from Gaara who stopped to talk with Matsuri. Shinki and Shikadai were looking at something when they realized they had lost Gaara, “We should just wait here Uncle Gaara will find us with his sand.” Shikadai spoke to Shinki, they sat down for a second when it happened out of nowhere these two men jump down from the building across from them to try to take Shikadai and threw a knife at Shinki. Shinki seeing the knife and Shikadai about to be taken from him snapped he felt a sudden powerful wave come from Shinki watch what looked like black sand and metal attract to Shinki and then it focuses on the man who drops Shikadai he watched how it turn into a spike that hurled to the ninja while Shikadai used it run to Shinki and moved behind him shaken he closed his eyes and hold onto Shinki. He felt his Uncle coming closer but he knew Shinki was scared and angry “Shinki-Kun… Shinki-Kun please come back to me, I need you to come back.” He moved in front of him and hugged him close. A wall of iron sand was moving around them as if to protect them, he looked up at Shinki with tears in his eyes, without a thought Shikadai hugged him tightly to calm him down and reassure him that he was here and safe. That's how Gaara found them two bodies dead and Shikadai hugging Shinki with Iron sand floating behind them. From that forward Shikadai couldn’t be found without Shinki and vice versa, as they grew older Shinki began to train under Gaara to control his power and Shikadai would train with his clan abilities but he asked his Mom to train him and asked his uncle kankuro to train him with poison.

Shikadai woke from his dream with a groan not wanting to move his body was still sore somewhat from the training with his mom and Uncle Kankuro, moving his head a little to look out his window and saw the sun barely over the horizon he knew that meant he had a few more hours before his Mom will come to wake him. Sighing, he forced his body to get up and head for the shower stopping at his desk to look at the picture of his dad and mom holding him. He smiled he was glad his dad didn’t fight his mom on her and Shikadai moving back to Suna when he was four, Shikamaru saw how sad and hurt his wife was with leaving Gaara and Kankuro after finally getting their sibling bounds back, he still visited his dad and called him and sometimes his dad would visit for a week or a month when he had time but he was busy being the advisor to the Hokage. Quickly leaving that trail of thought he took a quick shower before getting dressed he slipped into black shinobi pants, a mesh shirt hid under a black battle kimono with a red orb tied to keep it shut with black gloves up to his elbow and shinobi heeled boots. He grabbed his fan that was so much like his mom's feeling pride while he was a prodigy in his clan shadow technique everyone forgets that he is Temari son since he looked so much like his dad but he was just as furious as his mother maybe if he had grown up a lot more around his dad he would be like him but he didn’t he was like his mom loud when needed be and just as vicious as her when fighting with a temper, he knew he could be looked at as weak with how he looked, his hair was long he had a slim but slight muscular build with a soft tan and had his mom facial feature. He knew he could be called androgynous especially since his Shinobi outfit was reminiscent of his mom outfit. Since he knew this he used mock fights when training let others make the mistake to underestimate him based on his appearance and how he would portray himself that way when he showed them no one would forget when they would meet him on the battlefield. 

Making his way downstairs he stopped when he heard his Uncle Gaara voice talking to someone, curious he peeked around only to stop seeing Shinki feeling his cheeks warm he quickly moved back around the corner He felt the memories of Shinki and him meeting calling him and how close they were how they joined the Ninja academy together, you would think he would have grown out of his crush on him but it grew and soon he would blush and glare at anyone that tried to steal Shinki from him. He was always with Shinki or Shinki was with him. They of course had other friends but they always seem to gravitate back to each other, he forgot that Shinki was coming over today to train more with his Uncle because of how similar their abilities are. Taking a breath he moved around from the wall and walked into the kitchen greeting his uncle and Shinki as he headed for the cabinet for his favorite teacup it was the one Shinki had bought for him it had a red Salvia painted around it, he could feel Shinki eyes on him roaming over him to see if he was hurt and that he was truly fine. Shikadai quickly grabbed his cup and poured his tea before grabbing another cup. This one had Heliotrope painted around the cup he had gotten it for Shinki two years ago when he visited his dad and started on making Shinki his own pot of tea. As he was doing this task his mind started to wander while the other two in the room continue their discussion, He always felt like he was chasing after Shinki to grow stronger to prove he can stand by Shinki's side so he wouldn’t feel like he had to always protect Shikadai from everything. He wanted to be on the same team as Shinki and tomorrow he would find out if he will be in the genin team which will be announced in their homeroom. He grabbed his cup and Shinki’s before walking over to them, handing Shinki his and taking a careful sip of his before speaking. “Shinki-Kun are you here for training again? Didn’t you and Uncle Gaara train yesterday, you should take a break Tomorrow we are finding out our team placement and our sensei.” He spoke softly looking at Shinki, a soft blush on his cheek before quickly looking at his Uncle noting how he looked amused at his nephew's outfit and how much he acted like his mother. “I was actually telling Shinki that we are taking a break from training as there is a council meeting and such for today, Why don’t you and Shinki hang out and relax today? Temari and Kankuro will be with me as well today.” He silently cursed knowing his uncle knew about his crush along with his mom.

He looked at Shinki from under his lashes and notice how relaxed and comfortable he looked at the prospect, “What do you say Shinki-Kun?” He didn’t want him to feel like he had to no matter how much he would like to hang out with him, he knew he had other friends Yodo and Araya. Shinki moved to look at him, face blank but he could see the warmth in his eyes for his childhood friend the first kid his own age that wasn’t afraid of him. “I don’t mind Shikadai, besides I'm sure you're still tired from training yesterday. Didn’t you say there was a new game that came out today? Why don’t we see if they have it and pick up a few things on the way.” Shikadai's eyes light up when he remembers there was a new game. He quickly finished his tea and moved, grabbing his wallet before quickly meeting Shinki, grabbing his hand, and quickly dragging him out the door so busy talking about the new video game that he forgot he was still holding Shinki's hand or to notice how Shinki was looking at him. He moved closer to Shikadai and let a small smile show. Humming to show his acknowledgment that he was listening. Shinki liked it when it was like this between them; Shikadai relaxed, safe and happy. By the time they reached the store people were opening up their stand and stores, quickly heading to the one for the game they ran into classmates and others alike some moved out of the way still scared of Shinki and others tried to talk to Shikadai (More like flirt with Shikadai.) Shinki glared at some from behind Shikadai, daring them to try to take HIS Shikadai. Finally getting the game they stepped out of the shop only to be stopped yet again by Shinki friends this time “Ah if it isn’t the little prince and his knight.” Shikadai blushed at the nickname before glaring at Yodo. “Yodo!! How many times do I have to keep telling you to quit calling me that!” she just smirked at him while chewing on her gum. Araya just shifted before moving over to Shinki while those two argued knowing it would be a while. “Shinki, what are you two up to?” Shinki shifted a little to Araya but kept his eyes on the other two, amused twice of the mouth showed his humor in those antics most would have thought Yodo and Shikadai didn’t like each other but the case was they were quite close. “We both have the day off from training because of tomorrow and Master Gaara has a business today with his siblings. Shikadai just got him a new game and picked up a few things to pass the time. What about you and Yodo?” Araya hums behind his mask “We were on our way to get a light breakfast before heading to one of the training grounds to practice one of Yodo moves she was having trouble with. Do you guys want to join us?” Shinki thought about it before turning to look at Shikadai only to see him reach for his fan “Shikadai don’t! You know your mom would be mad at you for using your fan in the city!” He called out, moving to grab Shikadai's hand from his fan smirking to see the fan is held by the cloth he had embroidered with his clan symbol. He moved to stand a little in front of Shikadai “Araya wanted to know if we would like to watch him and Yodo train, we can play the video game later if you want we do have all day to play it ourselves.” He spoke softly looking down at Shikadai, it still amused him how the other was slightly shorter than him. 

Shikadai pouted a little looking away with his brows close together. He wanted Shinki to himself but it was hard to deny it, Araya asked and the boy was shy and he knew how sometimes Yodo words can be cruel when she wasn’t meaning to be. Araya needed someone to always encourage him and give positive words after training. Sighing he nodded leaning into Shinki feeling how the sand moved around Shikadai to let him close he was one of the few to be allowed around the cloak his finger twitch feeling his necklace that held some of Shinki sand in that way Shinki could find him if he was in danger or for a moment like these. “You are making this up to me later Shi-Kun.” He mumbles softly “Awww look at how docile little prince is being with his knight!” Yodo's voice reaches Shikadai making his eyebrow twitch before moving away from Shinki “Yodo!” He moved at her ready to grab his fan, only to chase her while running away from Shikadai's temper. Shinki blushes a little hidden under his facial paint, “Should we go stop them? We might have to just pick up some food since it looks like Yodo is heading to the training ground and Shikadai is about to open his fan.” Araya rubbed the back of his head at his friends' antics, the civilians were used to it at this point they didn’t even bat an eye at this anymore, they would be more worried if Shikadai didn’t yell at Yodo anymore. 

Shinki sighs before nodding and starts to head off in the direction that yodo and Shikadai ran off in. Finally, they reach them after dropping the game off at Shikadai home and grabbing some food for everyone only to see Shikadai open fan and sending Tornados towards Yodo who deflect and sends her sonic boom only for Shikadai to slam his fan down and hide behind it pulling out his smaller fans they were Traditionally dancing fans but he used them in battle having them custom made to be more strong and durable encase he was separated from his main fan. He has been trying to create a move and this was a perfect time since Shinki was there watching, once the last of Yodo sonic boom effects stopped he stopped and channeled his chakra into the fans and called out his attack “ Dance of the Serpent!” sending his first attack creating 10 tornadoes at his friend he waved the other fan “Wind Blades!” he called the second attack. This one sent seven blades at Yodo hidden behind the Tornados that were picking up and shredding everything directed by his fans. He was focused before he spun, blocking the kunai with one fan and swiping the other in front of him “Wind gust!” sending her to fly away from him, he closed both fans. “Do you yield Yodo?” he calls out seeing her land back on her feet. “Maa, it's a break. You chased me out here with no food.” she says in a playful voice showing she was only joking, “Besides what were those three attacks? didn’t know you had two other fans besides your giant one?” He ducks his head down blushing a little “I had them custom made I figure if I got separated from my main fan I needed something to fall back on besides they look like dancers fan no one would think to check them?” he laughed “So they are more durable and harder to break, those are new moves I made I wanted something I can call my own and I got inspired by this book I was reading this lady is a wind user and I made them my own and stronger.” He sighed and looked up. “I am still trying to use my wind with puppets. I have this idea of using them as weapons and shields while my wind can cut blades I even have a name Dance of the Puppets.” Shaking his head he looked up to see Shinki's amazed face and how even Araya's eyes from behind the masked looked at him. “That was amazing Shikadai! That was amazing control how you could direct and move your control over your wind is perfect. The fact you can control and send attacks with the other is perfect. No one would expect another attack while dodging the first one and it causes screen cover for your shadows!” He blushes looking down from the praise. Moving too quickly to sit down beside Shinki, “Thanks Araya that means a lot. I haven't even told mom or the old man about it yet, I wanted to show you three first.”


	2. A rose in a desert can only survive on its strength, not its beauty.

He relaxed leaning a little on Shinki, after they all finished eating Araya moved to the field and worked on the Jutsu that Yodo was having trouble with. Watching them Shikadai missed Shinki watching him till he felt Shinki's fingers on his chin turning him to face Shinki. “That was an amazing performance Shika-chan.” He smirked a little knowing he was the only one besides Termari that got away with calling him that. “We should train together, I do hope we are teamed up together as well .” He admitted making Shikadai's heart skip a beat, “Oh I would lov-Like I mean like that too.'' He mumbled looking away from Shinki's eyes. He leans even closer into Shinki before they knew it three hours past, Yodo and Araya had to leave something about needing to get ready for later in the day, leaving Shinki and Shikadai in the training field. “Should we go home or train since you wanted to earlier?” 

Shikadai smiled looking up at Shinki rocking on the back of his heel. “Ah I think a little light work out should do then we can pick up something to eat and you can play your video while I read,” Shinki spoke with his arms cross, Shikadai nods before moving into a position he grabbed his giant fan and waited for his partner to move to watch the Iron sand he smirks before sending the first attack a giant gust of wind before jumping on his fan letting it guide him upward before pulling his two little fans out. “Wind Blades!” He directed the attack around Shinki on purpose to make the ground unstable which brought Shinki into having to make his iron sand into wings. Bringing him into, Shikadai element “Wind Gust!” he sent a little more Chakra into it only to fall. He wasn't expecting this as he noticed the iron sand behind him struck his fan tilting it. He relaxed his body and moved mid-air to land in a crouch with his dancer fans. He quickly tucked one in his sash and pulled out a poisoned kunai with an explosive tag. He threw them with deadly accuracy, he quickly ran around trying to find a position so he could trap Shinki in his shadow, he cartwheeled out of the way from being trapped in the Iron sand that snuck up behind him, he cursed noticing how when he attacked the ground Shinki must have used the cover of dust to leak the Iron sand around so he could attack without being seen. He quickly flicked the other dancer fan open “Wind Gust!” Before running again he closed his fan and deflected a kunai with it before changing course and pounced at Shinki, quickly running through the hand signs only to stop when he had to flip mid-air he did a cloudless substitution jutsu so when he was ‘caught’. He could finish his hand sign capturing Shinki, even though Shinki has a spike against his neck and stomach. Shikadai felt as excitement ran through him at the end of the spar he ended in a drawl meaning he was getting one step closer to catching up to him. 

“Looks like a stalemate, ShinkI our first one.” He laughed even though it was their first Shikadai didn’t think he could do it at first but through his training with his mom and uncle and working on his new wind jutsu he was able to end it in a drawl. Smiling happily, he moved around the iron sand always trusting that Shinki and his sand would never hurt him. Walking towards Shinki, "Ready to head home?" He asked dusting his clothes off before looking up at Shinki, "Hmm, oh yes, what should we get to eat, or are you cooking again Shika-chan?" He asked collecting his kunai before grabbing their trash from earlier, never one to leave trash or weapons around, making Shikadai smile, appreciating how Shinki cared about simple things like that. "I think I would like to cook, mom taught me that one recipe you liked!" He moved beside him, taking the bag of trash from Shinki so he could put the kunai up, having already strapped his fan to his back and placed his smaller back in his sash for easy access. He hummed softly walking beside him mind drifting off before looking at Shinki, “Are you going to change your war paint?” He asked before continuing after seeing Shinki's confused expression. “I mean the style we are entering a new part of our life becoming official ninjas’ now. Uncle Kankuro changed his war paint after becoming a genin and I figured you would do that as well.” He said softly, shivering a little feeling the dusk cool breeze settling on him. He laughed softly, feeling Shinki extend his Iron around him making a miniature cloak like his, it was surprisingly warm, ‘Probably from his Chakra’ Shinkadai mused as he walked closer to Shinki feeling the warmth from his necklace that contained Shinki sand. “Yes, I do believe I should but I don’t know what I would style it like yet.” He admitted trying to think of what he would style it after when he heard Shikadai hum before continuing their conversation. 

“I am thinking Beef stew with Yakitori and Miso glazed eggplant?” He was already counting off the things they had at home and what they needed to stop and pick up before stopping when realized Shinki was a few steps behind. Turning around he looked at him in confusion when he realized Shinki was looking at him surprised, “Y-you actually remember what I like just from the one time your mom cooked and I was there?” Shikadai eyes soften even when people stop treating his Shinki differently the scars from before would flair and then with Shinki holding himself to such a high standard it would still always surprise seeing Shinki shock or insecure before the mask would cover it. “Of course I do Shinki-Kun. We are childhood best friends and I always pay attention to what you like or don’t. Remember how I would switch our food around when no one was looking because they gave you things you didn’t like while I picked things I knew you liked or tolerated? Or how I would always have extra food or candy. I do pay attention to things I may not always know how to show you but I do try to give you things you like or pay attention to when you mention things you're passionate about or you are currently enjoying.” He looks away blushing before turning back around feeling vulnerable as if he exposed too much of himself. “We should hurry, we need to pick up a few things for dinner and-” He froze feeling Shinki hug him from behind before slowly relaxing and leaning into the touch. “Thank you.” Shinki's eyes were closed, reminding himself that Shikadai was his first friend and wasn’t afraid of him before or after he killed those two men nor before when he was unable to control his powers. 

“I-i knows you do care and you try to show me while always respecting my needs. I sometimes forget that you're more observant and always will be there for me. You are one of my most important people, Shikadai, one of my strengths and constant in my life. Never doubt that, just as you have been there for me, I will be there for you” Shinki moved around and grabbed Shikadai’s hand leading them to the nearest store in the area letting Shikadai have a moment to calm down and sort through his thoughts while being guided. Shikadai sighs softly and moved to stand beside Shinki and grab the things they would need for dinner and extra so he could make lunch for them for tomorrow, “Stay the night Shinki-Kun, t-this might be one of the few last nights we have to spend with each other in case we are on separate teams.” He looked up at him and smiled softly showing he was fine from before even if he still felt raw from exposing himself a little of showing his affection and feelings for Shinki with the fear of rejection. “I think it would be cool since we would be the newer version of mom, uncle Gaara and uncle kankuro. Only you can do the puppets and sand.“ He laughed softly looking at Shinki from the corner of his eyes. Shinki smirked and let a soft huff version of his laugh “yeah we could be the new and improved version of them with a strong bond from the start but we still don’t have an idea of who we would be a team with?” Shikadai hummed and thought of who they could be a team with. “Well, we know it will be a girl right? So Yodo, Aika, Mina, Sora, and Luna are the ones I can remember passing. I honestly feel we could work with any of them, but it depends if we are for heavy-hitting but if they want to be different it would be an all-male team. Honestly, we could be different, and being an all-around team would be good.” He sighs and shakes his head thinking of at least 20 different scenarios. 

“Let's just wait for tomorrow yeah?” He sighs before going to pay for the things they got, waving at the cashier and heading out. They finally arrived at the house, unlocking the door and heading off to the kitchen to start on dinner and making sure it was enough for everyone. He checked the clock and frowned, wondering what could be taking his family so long before remembering how annoying the elders are and shivers. (Yeah no,) he thought to himself. (The elders are probably dragging their feet and pitching a fit for more.) He sighs and shakes his head wondering how his uncle Gaara had so much patience to put up with them. He put enough focus on the food preparation while thinking of his family. He loved his uncle Gaara even with some weird gifts but he understood his uncle didn’t have the best childhood so he would always smile and thank him even if it was strange and sought him out to play games with him or teach his uncle something he thought would interest him or just show off when he accomplished something. His uncle Gaara always made the time or just let him in when he was doing paperwork showing Shikadai what he was doing and explaining it to him when he didn’t understand. Uncle Kankuro was fun and always there for him when he needed a laugh or to play pranks or when both his mom and uncle Gaara was too busy. He let him play in his war paint and laughed before helping him take it off and reapply it better. He would tell him stories of his Mom and dad how they met and how they fell in love and had him. His Mom was always his solid rock and comfort but she didn’t coddle him teaching him to be strong and soft, that sometimes we had to make sacrifices for those they love. That we can use our love to be a sword and a shield for those we care about, to help push us in a fight but never let it cloud our judgment or those who wished to hurt us would use that against us. To never underestimate your opponent and never stop fighting for the next day. She didn’t go easy on him in training but wasn’t brutal. She would increase the training based on how much he could take and what he has accomplished. He felt on those days he wanted to give up but he would remember why he was doing this and feel the strength and devotion for those he loved and get back up. His dad when he visited or when Shikadai visited helped him in his clan training and looked amused at him when he would complain that mom would be mad if she found out that dad wasn’t properly training him. Even so, he trained him in his clans work and would play Go with him and tell him of his Grandfather which made Shikadai heart clench and shyly asked if they could visit him so Shikadai could tell him all the things he learned and ask him to please keep protecting him and everyone he loved. He would do the same for his Grandmother Karura. He wonders if they would be proud of him or even love him. On some of those nights when he couldn’t stop those thoughts he would sneak out and find an empty training ground and work on his jutsu or train till he was too tired for his mind to work.

Humming he had an hour till the food was done he washed his hand before heading to his bedroom to grab a new pair of clothes and grab a bit of attention from Shinki to tell him that he was taking a quick shower. He walked into his bathroom to shower wondering if he should drop the food off at the office for his family or just leave it on low shimmer and wrapped up to keep it warm for them. Sighing softly he quickly scrubbed his body of the sweat and dirt of this morning off he turned the shower off and dried down before slipping a light sweater that stopped mid-thigh and shorts on. Stepping out of the bathroom, still drying his hair he mumbles about leaving it down till it dried completely, He walked back into his room and smiled seeing Shinki relaxed on his bed, reading the book his Dad sent him as a gift that he finished and let Shinki read, he headed to his game console and set the game up still keeping an eye on dinner. 

He made a comfortable spot and throws a light blanket on himself, he gets into his game doing grinding work and ignoring the push to play the storyline in the game instead of going on a side quest and exploring to make sure he found everything and didn’t miss anything before continuing on for the most part before finding a spot to pause when his internal timer went off in his head and he checked on dinner. Humming softly he moved about in the kitchen and set the table and then pulled out containers having settled on bringing food to his family in the office. He sighed softly before deviating the food in the containers and wrote a post-it note that they better eat and not to forget to let him know when they are heading home. Nodding to himself he gets back to making his and Shinki plates before making themself something to drink and grabs a thermal of his Uncle Gaara's favorite Jasmine tea, coffee for his mom, and melon tea for uncle Kankuro. Setting them to the side to grab and go. He walks back to his room and sets to coak Shinki to stop reading and come eat. Finally convinced him to come to eat after what feels like a negotiation or a battle as Shinki was really absorbed in the book. “Itadakimasu” Shinki and both say at the same time before digging into the food, “Thank you Shikadai, this is really delicious.” He smiles bashfully rubbing the back of his neck, “Thanks mom says I need to learn to cook and that it's good to learn in case I am on a long term mission and to learn plants and seasoning and how to cook things or I need experience in undercover work like a cook or such.”   
He grins knowing it's more so as his mom would say and probably true thinking of his uncle Chouji that a way to most men and females was through their food. “Do you know how to cook Shinki?” He asked curious about the other as they never really headed to Shinki's apartment mostly since Shinki sometimes stays over or was busy with training and by then was too tired to leave some nights. “Ah I can somewhat cook generally mostly Breakfast food but most Night Temari-sama gives me leftovers or food already prepared and needs reheating. I usually stop by the stand close to my apartment.” Shikadai frowns and starts thinking of stopping at Shinki's apartment with groceries and cooking for him. Before blushing a little at the thought, “Nay Shinki I could just cook for you and show you how if you want. That way you can save your money from eating out so much and don’t have to eat leftovers. Besides it is better to have a balanced diet you don’t know how much sodium or what's in the food at that stand. This way you can have a healthier diet and a new skill, yeah.” He teased the other with a playful smile before they laughed and shook their head. “Yeah, I guess that doesn’t sound too bad. Especially if your cooking as good as this is.” he Teased the other feeling a rush of satisfaction at seeing Shikadai's cheeks flush and looked away stuttering out a response before dodging a rag thrown at him laughing softly. 

“S-shut up and eat!” He glares at him, feeling his brow twitch at how Shinki lifts his hand in the air in surrender and goes back to eating with a smirk. Pouting he eats a little feeling the blush still on his cheek (Ugh why would he say that, does he know?) Trying to ignore that train wreck of a thought, “Have you finally thought about what you’re changing your war paint style to?” Shinki hums before nodding “Yeah you know your uncle gourd? I think I will use those designs.” Shikadai tilts his head as he visually sees it in his mind's eyes before nodding with a smile. “I think it will look good on you,” He laughs softly and shakes his head. “I can’t wait to see it tomorrow and show Uncle Gaara he gets flustered even now when showed appreciation. It's kind of adorable and mom gets all sappy when she sees it, which makes it worse for Uncle Gaara and more hilarious for Uncle Kankuro who will take pictures.” He laughs softly thinking about it before calming down. Soon dinner finishes before them and Shikadai allows Shinki to take the book home on the promise that he gets some sleep. Shikadai grabs his mom and uncle’s food and thermal before heading off to the office. Walking into the building and nodding at the guards who bow to him on his way to his Uncle’s office before letting him in, smiling happily at his family. Heartwarming at seeing them he walks in. “I brought you Dinner so you better eat it.” snickering at seeing Kankuro jump having been dozing on some paperwork thankfully drool-free or Mom and uncle Gaara might have killed him. “Aww, Shika-chan did you cook this? Did it happen to be for your crush?” Temari teases her son who flushes and glares at her with a pout. “Vanish that though or I can give Uncle Kankuro your food.” She smirked, “Please I could beat your uncle and take the food back.” Kankuro looked between those two “Uh I don’t care what you two are talking about but I would like to eat and not have to battle for my food and drink ya know.” He moved over to Gaara feeling the need for a shield if those two started a cold war. Gaara sighed using his sand to take the food from his precious nephew. “Ah! Uncle,” He pouts up at Gaara who looked at him from behind his folded hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I am sorry it longer to get this chapter out but I was super busy with work and trying to write this out in between breaks and get a feel for this any comment is appreciated and thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay please be gentle this is my first story and I got this idea a little bit from a wonderful Tumblr post. I would appreciate some constructive criticism and offers from beta readers if any wants to work with me!


End file.
